The Ghosts of the old Schoolhouse
by susan cousineau
Summary: This is the story of a Ghost hunt that could happen anywhere in the United States.


One of the passions of Donna was locating and finding spirits in and around her hometown. She was passionate about this and had spent most of her life following stories of ghosts and investigating several locations.

On a busy road in her town was an old schoolhouse. The placard on the building stated that it was built in the 1830s . She looked into the town records and found that it had been in use up until the 1880s. After that period a new school had been built with modern conveniences and the students had moved out.

For all intents and purposes the building had remained unoccupied for the last 140 years or so. It was in good condition on the outside and if you looked in through the windows you could see some items that were still in there.

Donna couldn't believe her luck the old school desks wood stove and other items were in there . The building looked as though school could start tomorrow and the ringing of the bell was just a moment away.

Quite by luck one day while Donna was there looking at the building and wondering what secrets it held a lady stopped by and introduced herself. She was one of the members of the local historical society and was very interested in what Donna had to say. She had heard and seen things in there herself and was happy to let Donna go in and check it out.

As Donna walked in she sensed the eyes of someone upon her. She did not consider herself a psychic, but as she had been around many spirits throughout her life she was sure that there was someone in the schoolhouse that was watching her.

There would be nothing more gratifying than getting this lady's permission to do a hunt in the building, but she was afraid to ask. But, after a few moments the lady offered her permission to leave some equipment in the building and see what happened. This was a one room schoolhouse and was not very large. It had only one floor and eight windows. The teacher's school desk had been put to the side and the children's desks put to the back, but they were all there and Donna was anxious to do a hunt.

It was decided that Donna and her friend Sue would go into the schoolhouse the following night. The lady was not interested in attending and handed her the keys. This was going to be a good night .

The equipment that the ladies owned were very basic. They had a k2 meter that would light up if an energy force came near to it. This was an important piece of equipment at the schoolhouse as there was no electricity and therefore no interference from the outside as there is at other locations. They brought two recorders a flashlight cameras and video a thermal imager and a spirit box. Mostly, they brought their years of experience and would rely on their own bodies to send them messages if possible.

As they opened the door once again Donna was sure that someone was watching them. But not to be deterred she went to work setting up her equipment. At first nothing happened there was no sound on the spirit box no movement on the k2 meter and the flashlight did noting.

It was about 1/2 an hour into the investigation that without warning the flashlight turned off. Sometimes this meant that the battery had died sometimes not. So she decided to ask a question. "Is there anyone here that would like to communicate with me?" she asked.

Once again there was silence so she decided to take another approach. "Are you nervous to have someone here with all these cameras and equipment that is unfamiliar to you? I will shut off all the cameras but one and if you come to me the box on the stove will light." she told the spirit.

Again they were met with quiet but suddenly the flashlight came back and on and rolled off of the stove. Encouraged by the turn of events Donna and Sue continued to speak slowly and thoughtfully to the spirit of the schoolhouse. It was then that the spirit began to feel more comfortable and the k2 started to react to questions. They did not get any voices, but sometimes you could only hear the spirits when you got home and enhanced the sound on the computer.

After just 20 minutes the flashlight and k2 started to act slowly as if the spirit of the That schoolhouse was losing power. It was then that Donna and Sue thanked the spirit and asked permission to return in a few weeks. To their amazement the flashlight flashed once as if they were being told that would be all right.

That next day Donna and Sue sat down to listen to what was said . Twenty minutes into the tape just as the k2 and flashlight went off there was a voice. The voice on the recorder was clear . The man on the recording said "I am the school master. What do you want?"

What an investigation and yes they will be back.


End file.
